Ablenkung
by samoneill01
Summary: Sam ist mit Pete zusammen. Doch dann entdeckt sie, dass Jack eine Freundin hat... One-Shot. Original version.


**Ablenkung**

Ein relativ ereignisloses Wochenende neigte sich seinem Ende zu als Sam leise seufzend aus dem Auto stieg. Sie hatte Pete nicht davon abhalten können, sie zum Stützpunkt zu fahren – und hier war sie nun, am Eingangsbereich des Stützpunktes unter den wachsamen Augen der Sicherheitsleute und der Kameras. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sie zur Arbeit brachte oder sie abholte, aber es gelang ihr immer seltener, ihn davon abzuhalten. Und wie immer gab er ihr einen Abschiedskuss, was ihr noch immer unangenehm war. Der Soldat am Tor lächelte leicht vor sich hin als er das sah, doch Sam warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser wieder stur geradeaus schaute. Sie wollte sich gerade von Pete verabschieden und gehen, als ein silberfarbenes Cabrio hinter Petes Wagen hielt und sie beinahe vom Glauben abfiel, als sie erkannte, wer darin saß. Sie starrte in Richtung des Autos und was sie sah, versetzte ihr einen tiefen Stich ins Herz.

Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß Jack, nein Colonel O'Neill für sie, und lächelte der Frau auf dem Fahrersitz zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, bevor er sie küsste. Sams Magen drehte sich herum und sie musste sich zwingen nicht sofort davon zu laufen oder in Tränen auszubrechen, immerhin stand Pete immer noch neben ihr. Pete, der Mann, mit dem sie jetzt zusammen war, der Mann, den sie heiraten wollte.

Sie beobachtete weiter, wie Jack diese Frau küsste und die beiden schienen sich gar nicht mehr voneinander trennen zu wollen. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer. Im nächsten Moment zog Jack die Frau zu sich und dann saß sie auch schon auf seinem Schoß. Er küsste sie noch einmal lange, während seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken ruhten und Sam tat sich sehr schwer, die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten zurück zu halten. Sie registrierte am Rande, dass Pete mit ihr sprach, aber sie hörte ihm nicht zu. Stattdessen starrte sie immer noch zu dem Auto und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was die beiden da gerade machten. Und sie hasste es. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Jack lächelte die Frau liebevoll an, dann flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sie auflachen ließ und dann schloss er seine Augen, legte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter. Jack küsste sie noch einmal, bevor sich die Frau von ihm löste und er sie wieder auf den Fahrersitz zurück schob. Jetzt konnte Sam einen ganz guten Blick auf die Frau werfen: Sie war jung, sehr jung. Wesentlich jünger als der Colonel und auch jünger als sie selbst. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar und ein wirklich hübsches Gesicht. Sie hasste die Frau in genau diesem Moment.

Als Jack schwungvoll und mit einem breiten Grinsen aus dem Auto stieg wurde Sam bewusst, dass sie sich vielleicht auch wieder bewegen sollte. Außerdem stand Pete ja immer noch neben ihr, schien ihre geistige Abwesenheit aber nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er lächelte sie einfach nur nett an als er sich wirklich von ihr verabschiedete.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, ja?" fragte Pete als er in das Auto stieg und Sam bejahte diese Frage. Sie hatte zwar keine Lust auf dieses abendliche Treffen aber was sollte sie machen? Sie sollte sich schon ein bisschen in die Hochzeitplanung einbringen. Sam verabschiedete sich also von ihm und ging in Richtung Sicherheitskontrolle, ihr dicht auf den Fersen der Colonel.

„Carter, hey Carter, warten Sie mal" hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich und ihr Herz setzte einen kurzen Moment aus. War das wirklich alles, was er in ihr sah? Würde sie immer Carter für ihn sein? Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Colonel, ich dachte, Sie brauchen vielleicht noch einen Moment…" erwiderte sie und deutete auf das silberne Cabrio, das gerade wegfuhr.

„Oh, das… Ja…" Er begann zu lächeln und räusperte sich dann. „Haben Sie uns etwa gesehen?" fragte er dann und Sam wurde sofort nervös. Sie begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen und bekam feuchte Hände. Das war ja sowas von unangenehm.

„Ähm, naja… Es war sehr schwer, sie nicht zu übersehen!" sagte sie dann und ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt hart, selbst in ihren Ohren. Und auch Jack stutze und sah sie fragend an. „Also, wer ist sie?" fragte Sam dann und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

„Ihr Name ist Melissa, Melissa Jenkins" erklärte Jack mit einem Lächeln und erneut versetzte er ihr damit einen Stich ins Herz. Hegte er etwa tiefere Gefühle für diese Frau?

„Und woher kennen Sie beide sich?"

„Sie schreibt gerade an ihrer Doktorarbeit und ich helfe ihr ein bisschen dabei." Sam zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragte sich, wie der Colonel dieser Melissa wohl helfen könnte.

„Und wie genau helfen Sie ihr, Sir?" Der bissige Unterton in ihrer Stimme war dem Colonel nicht entgangen, denn sein Blick veränderte sich und wurde wieder härter. Sein Lächeln verschwand und Jack wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe die Frage nicht ganz, Major" sagte Jack dann und Sam zuckte leicht. Sie hatte ihn verärgert, das war mehr als eindeutig und eigentlich war es nicht das, was sie wollte. Aber der Anblick von ihm mit dieser Frau hatte sie verletzt - aber vermutlich wusste er das nicht mal. Wie sollte er auch? Immerhin war sie jetzt mit Pete zusammen, mehr noch, sie war mit ihm verlobt. Wie sollte er da auf die Idee kommen, dass es sie verletzte, wenn er eine andere Frau küsste?

„Ähm… Ich meine, wobei genau helfen Sie ihr denn?" formulierte Sam ihre Frage neu, in der Hoffnung, dass Jack sie nicht mehr so ansah.

„Ach so… Ich dachte schon…" Doch er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Was dachten Sie, Sir?"

„Ach nichts…" murmelte er und fuhr dann fort. „Sie schreibt ihre Arbeit über die verschiedenen Eigenschaften von Sprengstoffen und wie sie am besten eingesetzt werden können. Irgendwie sowas. Und General Kerrington hat sie zu mir geschickt, weil er meinte, ich könnte ihr vielleicht helfen."

„Sie ist in der Air Force?" wollte Sam dann wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn sie wirklich in der Air Force war konnten sie trotzdem zusammen sein, weil er nicht ihr kommandierender Offizier war. Somit musste er sich auch nicht verstecken und konnte sich ungetrübt mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Sam wurde trübsinnig, denn mit dieser Melissa konnte er das haben, was er mit ihr niemals haben könnte: eine offizielle Beziehung.

„Gott, nein Carter. Sie ist zivile Mitarbeiterin! Ich würde doch niemals…" entkam es ihm, doch er beendete den Satz auch dieses Mal nicht, und sofort war sie wieder verwirrt.

„Ähm… Und hatten Sie ein schönes Wochenende?" fragte Sam dann und sofort begann Jack wieder zu lächeln.

„Ja, ich denke, das könnte man so sagen. Und sie?" Ohje, er hatte ein schönes Wochenende gehabt. Mit ihr. Und sie? Sie hatte ein furchtbares Wochenende mit Pete verbracht - öde, langweilig, nervtötend. Aber das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, also log sie.

„Ja, schon. Wir sollten vielleicht langsam mal weiter, oder?" meinte Sam dann und versuchte das Gefühl von Übelkeit, das in ihr hochstieg, zu unterdrücken. Sie fasste es einfach nicht. Der Colonel hatte eine Freundin, oder so etwas in der Richtung und sie? Sie hatte Pete. Und Pete war nett, wirklich nett.

„Und sind Sie beide? Sie wissen schon…" fragte Sam als sie die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert hatten und im Aufzug standen, um nach unten zu fahren. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Antwort des Colonels, obwohl sie innerlich wusste, was er gleich sagen würde.

„Ähm… Ich denke, das könnte man wohl so sagen."

Auch wenn sie mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, traf sie die Aussage doch wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen. Doch sie würde sich zusammen reißen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

„Oh… Und darf ich fragen, wie lange schon?"

Jack räusperte sich und wurde ein wenig unsicher neben ihr. Sie kannte sein Verhalten ziemlich genau und gerade jetzt war er nervös, ziemlich nervös.

„Ich würde sagen, so etwa drei Monate…" gab er dann leise zu und Sam verschluckte sich fast an ihrer eigenen Luft. Er hatte seit drei Monaten eine Beziehung und sie wusste nichts davon. Wieso hatte er ihr das denn nicht gesagt? Und wieso hatte sie es nicht bemerkt?

Mit einem Pling öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren und sie begaben sich gemeinsam zu den Umkleiden, wo sich ihre Wege letztendlich trennten.

* * *

Der Tag verging recht schnell, denn Sam hatte sich in ihrem Labor verschanzt und den Colonel so gut es ging gemieden. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen und er hatte auch nicht in ihrem Labor vorbeigeschaut. Als es Zeit war, Feierabend zu machen, zog sie sich um und fuhr an die Oberfläche. Ihr Auto stand noch auf dem Parkplatz, da Pete sie am vergangenen Freitag abgeholt hatte. Sie stieg in ihr Auto, doch anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, schlug sie eine andere Richtung ein. Sie fuhr zu Jacks Haus. Sie wollte noch mal mit ihm reden, sich entschuldigen für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten an diesem Morgen und sie hoffte, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Inneren wieder los zu werden. Sie hatte Pete und sie würde ihn heiraten. Wieso nur fühlte sie dann so einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Jack und diese Melissa sich küssten und andere Dinge machten? Dinge, die sie schon seit so vielen Jahren mit ihm machen wollte? Und nun war es zu spät dafür, denn sie hatten sich beide auseinandergelebt. Er hatte eine Freundin und sie würde heiraten. Einen Mann, den sie nett fand. Einen Mann, den sie, ehrlich gesagt, nicht liebte. Aber Pete war ein guter Mann und sie war zuversichtlich, dass sich schon alles fügen würde. Es brauchte sicher nur noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit.

Bei Jack angekommen ging sie auf die Haustür zu, doch als sie Geräusche hörte, machte sie sich direkt auf den Weg in den Garten. Doch das hätte sie lieber nicht getan. Die Geräusche wurden lauter und eindeutiger. Es war offensichtlich, was es für Geräusche waren. Sie hörte laute Atemgeräusche, leises Stöhnen und immer wieder abgehackte „Ahs" und „Ohs". Sie hätte wieder gehen sollen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Stattdessen ging sie weiter und die Geräusche wurden lauter. Und kaum war sie um die Ecke gebogen sah sie die beiden auch schon. Jack drückte sie gegen die Hauswand, sie hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und Jack bewegte sich immer wieder rhythmisch in die gleiche Richtung. Sie hätte gehen sollen, doch sie starrte die beiden wie gebannt an und wünschte sich bei jeder Bewegung, die Jack machte, dass sie es wäre, die er da gegen die Hauswand vögelte. Sie sah den beiden weiterhin zu und hörte das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen der beiden, bis es auf einmal ganz ruhig wurde. Sam nahm sich zusammen und versteckte sich, so dass die beiden sie nicht sehen konnten. Doch was sie gesehen und gehört hatte, hatte sie feucht werden lassen und der Gedanke daran, dass Jack das gleiche auch mit ihr machen könnte, steigerte ihre Lust auf Sex nur noch mehr. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr aber bewusst, dass Jack gerade Sex mit einer anderen Frau hatte und sie ihn niemals auf diese Weise haben könnte, und das ließ sie enttäuscht seufzen. Sie stahl sich leise aus ihrem Versteck davon und lief zurück zu ihrem Auto, um nach Hause zu fahren.

Dort angekommen lief sie direkt ins Haus und war zum ersten Mal wirklich dankbar, dass Pete bereits da war. Sie sehnte sich nach Befriedigung und sie hoffte, dass er ihr diese diesmal auch verschaffen könnte. Der Sex mit Pete war bisher eher nicht so gut gewesen, aber vielleicht würde es dieses Mal ja anders, besser werden. Immerhin war sie schon mehr als bereit für ihn, also zog sie ihn ohne große Vorrede mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

„Hey, was machst du denn Sam?" fragte Pete grinsend, doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Sie öffnete seine Hose und schubste ihn aufs Bett. Zum Glück dauerte es in der Regel nicht lange bis Pete bereit war und so war es auch dieses Mal. Sie zog sich ihre Sachen ebenfalls aus und griff sich noch ein Kondom aus der Nachttischschublade, das sie ihm eilig entgegenhielt. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war er in ihr und bewegte sich langsam während er versuchte sie überall zu küssen. Aber Sam wollte es jetzt nicht langsam und zärtlich, sie wollte es schnell und hart. Also drehte sie sich mit ihm zusammen um, so dass sie nun auf ihm saß und das Tempo bestimmen konnte. Und das machte sie. Sie bewegte sich schnell und lechzte geradezu nach Erlösung. Aber sie wollte einfach nicht kommen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihre Beine um Jacks Hüften schlang und wie er sie gegen die Wand seines Hauses vögelte. Sie ließ ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und massierte hart das empfindliche Nervenbündel, während sie sich immer schneller auf und ab bewegte. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ein Orgasmus breitete sich über ihren Körper aus und ließ sie erschaudern. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass Pete ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, doch es war ihr egal. Im Moment ging es nur um sie und darum, den Anblick zu vergessen, den sie vor einer halben Stunde erst gesehen hatte.

„Wow, was war das denn?" hörte sie Pete fragen und sie lächelte schulterzuckend.

„Mir war einfach danach" sagte Sam, bevor sie wieder von ihm herunterstieg und ihn fragend auf dem Bett zurückließ. Sie ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche und sie verdrehte leicht die Augen als sie hörte, dass Pete ihr folgte.

„Wie wäre es mit einer zweiten Runde?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr als er hinter sie unter den warmen Duschstrahl trat. Doch Sam hatte keine Lust auf eine zweite Runde, zumindest nicht mit ihm und redete sich heraus. Leicht verdutzt ließ sie Pete dann nach ein paar Minuten allein unter der Dusche zurück.

In der folgenden Nacht schlief sie nicht besonders gut, denn ihr gingen immer wieder die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Der Sex mit Pete, den sie am Abend gehabt hatte, war der beste, den sie jemals mit ihm hatte und dabei hatte sie an Jack gedacht. Wie würde es erst sein, wenn er nicht nur in ihren Gedanken unter ihr lag sondern in echt? Allein der Gedanke ließ sie schon wieder feucht werden und sie versuchte sich ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen, ohne Pete dabei aufzuwecken. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn Jack sie vögelte? Gab es überhaupt noch eine Chance, dass es jemals dazu kam? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie würde es herausfinden. Gleich morgen, sie würde mit ihm reden und ihn einfach fragen. Aber was, wenn er sie auslachte? Könnte sie damit umgehen? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie musste es einfach versuchen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr sie allein zum Stützpunkt. Sie hatte es geschafft und Pete ausgeredet, sie hinzubringen zu wollen. Nachdem sie die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert, nach unten gefahren und sich umgezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum, denn um 0900 würden sie ein kurzes Briefing zu ihrer nächsten Mission haben, die sie in zwei Tagen antreten würden. Sam war nervös als sie den Raum betrat, denn Jack war bereits da und wartete offensichtlich auf den Rest seines Teams.

„Carter" begrüßte er sie und lächelte leicht.

Sam konnte nicht anders und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an als sie ihn mit „Guten Morgen, Sir" grüßte. Und sie nutzte die Chance und setzte ihren Plan in die Tat um.

„Haben Sie nach der Besprechung ein bisschen Zeit, Colonel? Ich würde gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen. Unter vier Augen…"

Sie sah, wie Jack die Stirn runzelte und sie durchdringend ansah als er sie fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sam bejahte das halbherzig und bemerkte, wie Jack sie weiterhin fragend musterte. Auch während des Briefings änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nur, wenn er die anderen ansah. Aber sobald sein Blick wieder zu ihr wanderte, war auch der fragende Blick zurück.

* * *

„Na schön, Carter. Was wollen Sie denn besprechen?" fragte er sie als die Besprechung beendet war und sie die beiden letzten im Besprechungsraum waren.

„Ähm, das würde ich Ihnen gern an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort sagen."

„Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes, oder?" wollte Jack dann direkt wissen. „Sie sind doch nicht schwanger oder sowas, oder?!"

„Großer Gott, Nein!" entkam es Sam direkt und sie sah, wie Jack irgendwie erleichtert ausatmete.

„Gut…" sagte er dann ganz leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte und er sah sie etwas entspannter an. „Also, wo sollen wir hingehen? Zum Reden, meine ich?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Wie wäre es mit meinem Quartier? Da sind wir ungestört…" schlug Sam vor und sie sah, wie Jack schluckte, dann aber doch zögernd nickte.

* * *

„Also Carter, was gibt es so Wichtiges?" begann Jack, der sich offenbar ein klein wenig unwohl in ihrem Quartier fühlte. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Das würde sie vermutlich bald herausfinden.

„Ich war gestern bei Ihnen, Sir…" begann Sam und Jack runzelte kurz die Stirn.

„Ich weiß…" sagte er und Sam erschrak sich kurz. Wie meinte er das? Hatte er sie etwa gesehen? Gott, das wäre ja mehr als peinlich.

„Sie wissen es?" fragte Sam daher zögernd nach.

„Ja… Ich weiß immer, wenn du in der Nähe bist, Sam. Und ich weiß, dass du uns gesehen hast, wie wir…"

„Oh Gott! Ich wollte wirklich nicht…" stammelte Sam vor sich hin. Das war ja sowas von peinlich und sie begann unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen. Und sie erkannte, wie sich Jacks Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen.

„Was wolltest du nicht, Sam?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich… Ich wollte nicht…"

„Du wolltest nicht was, Sam? Zusehen, wie Melissa und ich Sex haben? Zusehen, wie ich es ihr besorge? Zusehen, wie ich sie zum Stöhnen bringe, während ich an dich denke?"

Der letzte Teil ließ sie aufhorchen und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Sam."

„Aber…"

„Aber? Was hast du gemacht, als du wieder weg warst?" wollte er von ihr wissen, während er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte und diese sanft streichelte.

„Was?" fragte Sam verwirrt. Seine plötzliche Nähe machte ihr zu schaffen und sie konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren.

„Was hast du getan, nachdem du wieder weggefahren bist?" fragte Jack erneut und sie sah ein Feuer in seinen Augen, das sie so noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin nach Hause gefahren und…"

„Und?"

„Ich habe mit Pete geschlafen…" gab sie leise zu und Jacks Augen verengten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Und wie war es?" fragte Jack und Sam erkannte, dass er schwer schluckte.

„Gut, weil…"

„Weil?"

„Weil ich an dich gedacht habe und mir vorgestellt habe, wie es wohl wäre an ihrer Stelle zu sein…" gab Sam leise zu.

Jack leckte sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen während er ihre fixierte und dann schloss er auch die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen und küsste sie. Zunächst war der Kuss vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, doch schnell wurde er leidenschaftlicher, fordernder und ihre Zungen duellierten sich in dem Bestreben, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und nur aufgrund des akuten Sauerstoffmangels voneinander lösten sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Beide atmeten schwer und Jack ergriff als erster wieder das Wort.

„Wow…" entkam es ihm leise und Sam erwiderte ebenfalls nur ein „Ja, wow…"

„Weißt du wie oft ich mir das schon gewünscht habe?" sagte Jack leise und sah ihr immer noch tief in die Augen. „Und weißt du, wie oft ich mir schon gewünscht habe, dich in meinen Armen halten zu können und dich…"

„Und was, Jack?"

„Mit dir schlafen zu können" gestand er dann leise und Sam sah, wie er schluckte.

„Du willst mit mir schlafen?" fragte Sam nach, sie musste es einfach noch einmal von ihm hören.

„Mehr als alles andere…"

„Aber was dann?"

„Dann… musst du dich entscheiden, was du willst, Sam."

„Aber was ist mit…"

„Melissa? Mach dir um sie keine Gedanken. Wir waren und beide von Anfang an einig, dass es eine lockere Affäre ist…"

„Du meinst also…"

„Ja…"

Überrascht und erfreut zugleich, wie sich das Gespräch entwickelt hat, zog Sam Jack erneut zu sich und sie verloren sich in einem erneuten, nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Doch Jack löste sich nach einer Weile wieder von ihr und sagte, dass er jetzt gehen müsse. Sam verstand nicht sofort, wieso und was genau er meinte, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie immer noch auf dem Stützpunkt waren.

„Wann machst du Feierabend?" fragte Jack und Sam überlegte kurz, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Gegen 1800, denke ich. Wieso?"

„Weil ich gern fortsetzen möchte, was wir eben begonnen haben."

„Du meinst…"

„Ja, wenn du das auch möchtest…"

„Wann und wo soll ich sein?" fragte Sam sofort nach. Nichts und niemand könnte sie davon abhalten heute mit Jack zu schlafen.

Bevor er ihr Quartier verließ gab er ihr noch einmal einen Kuss und dieser gab ihr, noch mehr als die anderen zuvor, einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf den bevorstehenden Abend.

* * *

Die nächsten Stunden zogen sich wie Kaugummi, in denen Sam sich mehr als einmal wünschte, dass es endlich 1800 war. Sie arbeitete die ganze Zeit in ihrem Labor, aber sie kam überhaupt nicht voran. Vielmehr dachte sie die ganze Zeit an Jack und daran, wie sich seine Lippen auf den ihren angefühlt haben. Wie würden sie sich wohl auf dem Rest ihres Körpers anfühlen?

Als ihr Handy plötzlich klingelte, riss sie das aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Pete und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch als sie den Anruf annahm, war das schlechte Gewissen auch schon wieder weg. Stattdessen log sie Pete eiskalt an, dass sie länger arbeiten müsse und daher auf dem Stützpunkt übernachten würde. Pete klang enttäuscht, aber er schien es ihr abzunehmen. Er erzählte noch irgendwas, wovon sie aber nur die Hälfte mitbekam, weil etwas an ihrer Tür ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Oder besser jemand. Jack stand in der Tür, mit verschränkten Armen und lächelte leicht vor sich hin. Sam verabschiedete sich schnell von Pete und legte auf.

„Hey…" sagte sie nur und begann zaghaft zu lächeln. Ihr Herz klopfte wild und sie fing an zu schwitzen.

„Hey…" sagte er ebenfalls nur. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er dann noch nach und deutete auf das Telefon in ihrer Hand.

„Äh… Oh, ja klar. Das war nur… Alles in Ordnung."

„Es ist 1800…"

„Oh… Wirklich?" Ihr Herz klopfte nur noch mehr und sie wurde zunehmend nervös. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Jack stand in ihrer Labortür, um ihr zu sagen, dass es Zeit für den Feierabend war. Und sie beide wussten ganz genau, was das bedeutete. Sie hatten ein Date nach Feierabend. Ein heißes Date, hoffentlich. Ihr Mund wurde plötzlich trocken als sie daran dachte, was zwischen ihnen passieren würde und sie leckte sich über die Lippen, um diese wieder ein bisschen zu befeuchten.

„Kannst du das bitte lassen?!" sagte Jack relativ leise und sie sah seinen durchdringenden Blick.

„Oh… Macht es…"

„Ja…"

„Oh…"

„Ja…"

„Wir sollten dann…"

„Ja…" Und damit verließ er wieder ihr Labor und sie folgte ihm einige Sekunden später.

* * *

Sie folgte seinem Truck und fand sich eine halbe Stunde später vor seinem Haus wieder. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie in ein Hotel gehen würden und sofort schlichen sich die Bilder des gestrigen Tages wieder in ihre Gedanken. Jack und Melissa, wie sie… Wie er sie… Aber vielleicht würde er das gleiche ja heute mit ihr machen. Aber was dann? Dann müsste sie sich entscheiden, hatte Jack gesagt. Und sie wusste genau, was er meinte. Sie würde sich entscheiden müssen, wie es mit Pete weitergehen sollte. Doch eigentlich wusste sie das längst. Sie konnte ihn nicht heiraten, das wäre aus so vielen Gründen falsch und nicht fair ihnen beiden gegenüber. Wenn sie Pete wirklich lieben würde, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht hier, würde nicht vor Jacks Haus stehen, dem Haus ihres kommandierenden Offiziers, und sich darauf freuen, gleich mit ihm zu schlafen. Die Gedanken an Pete aus ihrem Kopf verbannend stieg sie aus ihrem Auto und ergriff Jacks Hand, die er ihr einladend hingehalten hatte. Und kaum hatte sie seine Hand berührt, schlug ihr Herz noch schneller und in ihrem Bauch breitete sich dieses wahnsinnige Kribbeln aus, das sie immer verspürte, wenn er sie berührte. Aber jetzt war es noch tausend Mal verstärkt, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie im Begriff war zu tun.

Jack lächelte sie an als er sie zu sich zog und sie Hand in Hand die paar Stufen zu seiner Eingangstür hinaufliefen. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel dauerte es nicht lange und sie fühlte seine Lippen wieder auf ihren. Er küsste sie wie vor ein paar Stunden und für Sam stand fest, dass sie davon niemals genug bekommen würde. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, während ihre Hände begannen den jeweils anderen auszuziehen. Als Sam Jacks Hemd vollständig aufgeknöpft hatte und es ihm von den Schultern schob, stöhnte er leise. Immer noch küssend ließ sie ihre Hände über seine nackte Brust, durch sein Brusthaar weiter nach unten gleiten, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Ihre hatte bereits den Weg auf den Boden gefunden. Während Sam also Jacks Hose öffnete, unterbrach Jack den Kuss kurz, um sie von ihrem Shirt zu befreien. Nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet küssten sie sich immer noch mitten im Flur seines Hauses und ihre Hände und Finger erkundeten sanft den Körper des anderen.

„Sag mir, was du willst, Sam" raunte Jack, als er den Kuss beendete, um sich ihrem Hals zu widmen.

„Ich will, dass du mich so vögelst, wie Melissa gestern" sagte Sam und Jack hörte auf, ihren Hals zu küssen.

Er sah sie fragend und zögernd an und Sam hatte den Eindruck sich erklären zu müssen.

„Seit gestern Abend stelle ich mir vor, wie es wohl wäre. Also bitte, Jack. Ich will, dass du mich so vögelst, wie sie gestern."

Jack schluckte kurz bevor er sagte „Na schön, aber wir werden das Ganze ein wenig abwandeln, denn ich will diesen Moment mit dir teilen und mit niemandem sonst."

Sam nickte zaghaft und biss sich wieder auf ihre Unterlippe. Was er wohl vorhatte? Jack nahm ihre Hand in seine und zog sie mit sich zu einem Raum, den sie wenig später als sein Badezimmer identifizierte. Als er die Dusche anstellte, wusste sie genau, was er vorhatte und die Idee gefiel ihr sehr. Er begann wieder sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während er den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete und diesen unbeachtet zu Boden fallen ließ. Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie hungrig von oben bis unten an.

„Du bist so schön!" sagte er, bevor er sie erneut küsste. Seine Hände ließ er dabei zärtlich über ihre Brüste wandern, was Sam ein langes, raues Stöhnen entlockte. Sie platzierte ihre Hände an seinen Hüften und schob eine Hand in seine Unterhose. Er war mehr als bereit für sie und sie war schon lange mehr als bereit für ihn. Sie entledigten sich gegenseitig der restlichen Kleidung, die sie noch daran hinderte, endlich miteinander zu verschmelzen und traten dann beide unter den warmen Duschstrahl. Sie küssten sich und Sam genoss, wie das warme Wasser über ihren ohnehin schon überhitzten Körper rann und hörte, wie Jack erneut stöhnte. Sie beendete den Kuss und sah ihm dann tief in die Augen.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme, doch Sam antwortete nicht und küsste ihn stattdessen, während sie ein Bein um seine Hüfte schlang. Sie konnte Jacks Erregung deutlich spüren und mit einer fließenden Bewegung packte er ihr zweites Bein und hob sie hoch, so dass sie auch dieses um seine Hüften schlingen konnte. Er löste sich ein wenig von ihr, nur um dann in einer langsamen, fließenden Bewegung in sie einzudringen. Sie stöhnten beide und Sam brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich an Jack zu gewöhnen, aber dann begann er auch schon sich zu bewegen. In langsamen und zärtlichen Bewegungen schob er sich immer wieder in sie und küsste sie dabei die ganze Zeit. Sam merkte, wie sich tief in ihrem Bauch alle Muskeln zusammenzogen und der Orgasmus sich langsam aufbaute. Sie löste ihre Lippen von Jacks und legte ihren Kopf gegen die geflieste Wand, während sie nach Atem rang. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und sie stöhnte immer öfter und auch Jack ging es ähnlich. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, ebenso seine Atmung und die Art und Weise, wie er ihr ins Ohr stöhnte, brachte sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. Und dieser sollte schneller kommen als erwartet, als Jack seine Position leicht veränderte und sich nun immer schneller in sie schob. Ihr Atem vermischte sich mit seinem und sein Stöhnen übertönte ihres. Er war ebenfalls kurz davor, so dass Sam ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie merkte, wie Jack auf einmal innehielt, bevor er noch einige Male schnell und hart in sie stieß und sie beide damit gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Immer noch schwer atmend verharrten sie in ihrer Position und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Jack war immer noch in ihr und ihre Beine lagen noch immer um seine Hüften als er sie erneut zärtlich küsste. Sie merkte, wie er in ihr wieder anschwoll und im nächsten Moment stöhnte Jack auch schon wieder. Das war Sam noch nie passiert, aber sie würde sich nicht beschweren. Jack begann erneut sich zu bewegen, während sie sich immer noch zärtlich küssten und brachte sie kurze Zeit später noch einmal zum Höhepunkt.

„Wow" konnte Sam nur sagen, als sie sich langsam von Jack löste. Ihre Beine fühlten sich immer noch an wie Wackelpudding, als sie den Fußboden der Dusche wieder unter ihren Füßen fühlte.

„Ja, wow… Das ist mir lange nicht mehr passiert" sagte Jack leise und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Was denn?" wollte Sam dann wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Zweimal so kurz nacheinander zu kommen, das ist mir lange nicht passiert" erklärte Jack und lächelte Sam liebevoll an.

„Mir auch nicht" gestand Sam dann leise.

„Nein? Auch nicht mit…?"

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich den besten Sex mit ihm gestern… und dabei… habe ich an dich gedacht…" gab Sam zu und sie sah, wie sich Jacks Gesichtsausdruck wieder veränderte.

„Können wir vielleicht aufhören über Sex mit anderen zu reden? Ich würde ab heute gern nur noch über den Sex reden, den ich mit dir habe…"

„Oh… Okay" flüsterte Sam und fügte dann noch hinzu „… Du willst also auch weiterhin Sex mit mir haben?"

„Ja klar! Was dachtest du denn? Ich will am liebsten des Rest meines Lebens nur noch mit dir schlafen. Aber das geht nur, wenn du das auch möchtest."

Und damit waren sie beim eigentlichen Punkt angelangt. Könnten sie zusammen sein? Ein Paar sein? Aber sie müssten es vor allen verheimlichen. Vor ihren Freunden, ihren Familien, der Air Force. Vor allen. Als hätte Jack ihre Gedanken erraten sagte er, dass es eine Lösung gab, aber dass er darüber mit ihr reden wollte, wenn sie zu Ende geduscht hätten. Also machten sie das.

* * *

In ein Handtuch gewickelt saßen sie beide auf seinem Bett und Sam wollte direkt wissen, welche Lösung es für ihr Problem gab.

„Als erstes musst du dir überlegen, was mit Pete werden soll" begann Jack.

„Ich werde mich von ihm trennen. Ich liebe ihn nicht und ich kann ihn unter keinen Umständen heiraten."

„Das ist gut."

„Aber was ist mit den Regeln? Wir können nicht offiziell zusammen sein."

„Also ehrlich gesagt, doch. Wir können zusammen sein, wenn es das ist, was du wirklich möchtest."

„Wie meinst du das? Die Regeln sagen doch ganz eindeutig…" Doch Jack legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und brachte sie so zum Schweigen.

„Es gibt eine Ausnahmeregelung für das SGC" erklärte Jack und Sam sah ihn fragend an. „Es gibt bereits ein paar Kollegen im SGC, Soldaten, die eine ganz offizielle Beziehung miteinander führen."

„Aber… Wie? Wer? Seit wann?"

Jack lächelte leicht, als er diese Fragen von Sam hörte, denn genau damit hatte er gerechnet.

„Der Präsident hat vor etwa sechs Monaten diese Ausnahmeregelung genehmigt und seitdem…" Doch Sam unterbrach ihn direkt.

„Du weißt das seit sechs Monaten? Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

„Weil du mit Pete zusammen warst und ihn heiraten wolltest."

„Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass…"

„Ich weiß… Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Du musstest selbst entscheiden, was du möchtest. Und als du dich dann mit ihm verlobt hast, da dachte ich, dass es nicht mehr von Bedeutung ist…"

„Hast du dich deshalb auf Melissa eingelassen?" Sam hatte das kurz im Kopf überschlagen. Sie hatte vor etwa vier Monaten Petes Antrag angenommen und Jack war vor etwa drei Monaten mit Melissa zusammengekommen.

„Ja… Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren und brauchte eine Ablenkung, um nicht immer daran erinnert zu werden, was ich verloren habe."

„Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte…"

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Aber Hammond hält das aus gutem Grund unter Verschluss. Er will, dass die Leute zu ihm kommen, denn dann ist es ihnen auch wirklich ernst mit einer Beziehung. Wenn du also wirklich eine offizielle Beziehung mit mir führen möchtest, können wir morgen zu Hammond gehen und ihm das mitteilen."

„Dann lass uns das machen!"

„Wirklich?" fragte Jack noch einmal nach, doch Sam nickte nur und küsste ihn dann.

„Ich liebe dich, Sam" sagte Jack leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jack" erwiderte Sam, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie beide in Hammonds Büro und erklärten ihm die Situation. Sam war nervös aber Jack gab ihr das nötige Selbstvertrauen, das ihr in dem Moment fehlte. Hammond grinste die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und erklärte ihnen am Ende, dass er sich schon gefragt hatte, ob sie beide es noch irgendwann schaffen würden, zueinander zu finden. Er gratulierte ihnen und wünsche ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft.

* * *

An diesem Abend traf sich Sam ein letztes Mal mit Pete und erklärte ihm die Situation. Anders als erwartet reagierte er aber nicht wütend sondern schon fast verständnisvoll. Er meinte zu ihr, dass er irgendwie immer gewusst hätte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und dass etwas oder vielmehr jemand zwischen ihnen stand. Dass dieser Jemand Jack O'Neill war, hatte er zwar nicht vermutet, aber das sei letztlich auch egal gewesen. Pete verabschiedete sich traurig aber gefasst von Sam und wünschte ihr alles Gute.

Jack hatte schon vorher mit Melissa gesprochen und beide hatten ihr Arrangement im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen beendet.

* * *

Als sie abends in Jacks Bett lagen und sich unterhielten, verspürte Sam das erste Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl, angekommen zu sein. Sie war genau dort, wo sie schon so lange sein wollte – in Jacks Armen. Und dort würde sie auch für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben.

* * *

 **AN: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Reviews sind natürlich gern gesehen ;-)**


End file.
